


Everything You Burn For

by Sexxica



Series: Sugar Daddy John [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Candles, Daddy Kink, Kink Negotiation, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Safe Sane and Consensual, Safewords, Sex Toys, Sugar Baby Sherlock, Sugar Daddy John, Temperature Play, Twink Sherlock, Vibrators, Wax Play, Younger Sherlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 02:38:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5480150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sexxica/pseuds/Sexxica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock is cross with his Daddy for ruining his plans for the day.  But, curiosity gets the better of him when his Daddy comes home that night with a little black bag.  It's a good thing Sherlock gives in, because his Daddy knows just what Sherlock needs to feel better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything You Burn For

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sherlockian_at_23174611](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlockian_at_23174611/gifts).



> This fic is for the second winner in my [December 2015 Fanfic Giveaway!](http://sexxicawrites.tumblr.com/post/134435913641/sexxicawrites-you-thats-right-you-have-a) I hope that you enjoy this! Remember to enter the draw before December 28th for your chance to win!
> 
> This fic follows after [Everything You Need](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2525993), and [Everything You Want](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5345162) but you definitely don't need to read those to enjoy this one.

“But, Daddy!” Sherlock whined, clutching onto John’s coat sleeve, “I thought you were going to spend the day with me today.”

“I know sweetheart, but I got called into work.  I have to go.  I’ll be home tonight though, okay?” John said, and Sherlock pouted, dropping his sleeve.  He turned on the spot and stalked off to the living room and out of John’s sight.  “Okay, Sherlock?” John called and got no answer.

Sherlock was already too busy sulking to reply.  He pulled his dressing gown around himself and flopped down on the couch with a huff.  His Daddy was supposed to be his today.  Sherlock had planned everything out.  They were going to go to the Museum of Natural History, then Sherlock was going to cook dinner, and then, well, then he would have his Daddy all to himself for the rest of the night.  And now everything was ruined!

Sherlock heard the door close and he sniffled, burying his face in the couch cushions.  His whole day, ruined, and his Daddy didn’t even care.  He sniffled again, his eyes welling up with tears.  He was disappointed and frustrated and sad, and he wanted his Daddy, but now he was mad at him so he didn’t know what he wanted.

He sulked all day, not eating, not even getting properly dressed after he had a shower.  Why should he bother being presentable if his Daddy couldn’t even keep his promise to take a day off to spend together?  His Daddy had always kept his promises before, but right now Sherlock was completely blind to that fact.  All that mattered was that he wasn’t there _right now_.  

<I’ll be home soon, sweetheart.  I hope you’re not still cross with me.> John texted early in the evening and Sherlock just huffed and threw his phone back onto the coffee table.  He was absolutely still cross with him.  He hadn’t stopped being cross with him all day.  He thought he would probably still be cross with him tomorrow.

When he heard John open the door he didn’t get up.  In fact, he curled tighter into himself, facing the back of the sofa.  

“Still cross, then, huh?”  John said, standing at the end of the couch.  “I already apologized, Sherlock.  You know how important my work is, and that I can’t always control my schedule.”  

Sherlock just huffed in response.  It didn’t matter that his Daddy had apologized, or that Sherlock knew it wasn’t really his fault.  Their day together had been ruined and Sherlock didn’t know when they were going to get another chance to spend the whole day together.

“Alright,” John sighed, “but if you’re going to behave like this, I’m afraid you won’t get to find out what’s in this bag.”  John dangled a generic looking black plastic carrier bag off the end of one finger.  Sherlock glanced up at it, intrigued, but he didn’t want to take the bait.  “Well, I’ll be in the bedroom if you change your mind.”

Sherlock didn’t want to give in.  He wanted to punish his Daddy and keep being mad.  But there were _noises_ coming from the bedroom now.  Rustling and clinking and the sound of fabric being shaken out and Sherlock wanted desperately to know what his Daddy was doing.  He sat up, chewing on his fingernails as he listened, debating what he should do.  

He lasted twenty minutes before he got up and walked to the bedroom, opening the door slowly, unsure of what he’d find.

The room was aglow with the flicker of candles, a blanket and pillows were laid out on the floor, and his Daddy was sitting on the edge of the bed in just his pants and button-down shirt, the sleeves rolled up and the first few buttons undone.  Sherlock swallowed hard.  Oh.  Oh, his Daddy looked so incredibly handsome, and powerful, and sure of himself as he stood up, walking over to Sherlock.

“Have you decided to be a little more grown-up about this, sweetheart?” his Daddy asked, stepping right up to Sherlock, into his space.

Sherlock just nodded slowly.  How could he still be mad at his Daddy when he had done all this?  When he wanted desperately to know what his Daddy had in store for him.

“Good, Sherlock.  I’m proud of you,” John said, reaching up to cradle Sherlock’s cheek with one hand.  “I want to try something new.  Something I think you’ll like very much.  You need to get out of that gorgeous brain of yours, baby.  And I need to listen to you better, yeah?”

Sherlock couldn’t help but give his Daddy just a tiny smile at that.  It was nice to know that his Daddy didn’t think he was beyond improving, and that he wanted to do better for Sherlock.  He was still just a little bit cross, but his curiosity was taking over now.

“Have you had a safeword before, sweetheart?”  John asked and Sherlock shook his head.  He was more than intrigued now.

“We’ll keep it simple, Sherlock, I only need you to remember three words for me, and to use them,” John said.  “Red is full stop.  Yellow is pause.  And green is everything is good.  If I ask you for a colour, answer with one of them.  I will never be disappointed or angry with you for ever using a safeword.  I want everything to be wonderful for you, sweetheart, and I think that sometimes you need more.  And I want more from you, too.  Does that sound like something you want?”

“Oh yes, Daddy,” Sherlock whispered.  It sounded like something he wanted with every fibre of his being.  It was exciting, arousing.

“Good,” John smiled, “now, tell me your colours and what they mean.”

“Red is full stop.  Yellow is pause.  Green is everything is good.” Sherlock recited.

“Mmm, my clever boy,” John said, “You won’t be needing these,” he added, slipping Sherlock’s dressing gown off and starting to pull at the hem of his tshirt.  Sherlock let him, lifting his arms so his Daddy could pull his shirt all the way off.  “God, baby, you’re still so thin,” John said, running his fingers ticklishly down Sherlock’s chest, over the indents of his ribs and down to his jutting hipbones, following them into the waist of his pyjamas, pulling them down along with his pants.  “Go kneel on the blanket, sweetheart.”

Sherlock did so, surprised to find that his knees were a little shaky, his mind whirling with excitement and the promise of a new experience.  “So good, Sherlock,” his Daddy mumbled into his neck as he knelt down behind him, closing his arms around him in an embrace.  Sherlock whimpered.  Just a small sound, the tiniest of barely-there sounds, but he knew by the way his Daddy smiled against his skin that he had heard.

He trembled as his Daddy trailed his fingers down his arms, then back up them again before moving them down his chest, toward his already stiff cock.  Sherlock could feel his Daddy warm and solid behind him, and he felt safe and cared for and had nearly forgotten why he had even been cross with him in the first place.  

“I’m going to have you lay down, and I’m going to open you up, Sherlock,” his Daddy said, “Then, I’m going to put a toy inside you, not to make you come, but to keep you on edge while I play with you.  I’m going to touch you and tease you and drip hot wax onto your beautiful pale skin.  Does that sound nice?”

“Y-yes, Daddy,” Sherlock stuttered, his cheeks flushing up pink and warm.

“You’ll be a good boy for Daddy, yeah?” John asked and Sherlock’s skin tingled.  “Use those safewords if you need to?”

“Yeah,” he whispered.

“Very good, Sherlock.  Lie down now, on your back, spread your legs for me.”

Sherlock did as his Daddy asked, lying down with his head on the pillows and spreading his legs wide while he bit his lip.  This was going to be exciting.  His Daddy was so wonderful and caring and perfect in so many ways.

He watched as his Daddy squeezed some lube onto his fingers, settling in between Sherlock’s legs with one warm hand on his knee.  His Daddy looked up at him while he pressed his slick fingers up against the pucker of Sherlock’s hole, licking his lips while he started to circle them slowly, gently pushing forward and generally taking his time.  Sherlock’s breath hitched.  He loved having his Daddy’s full attention on him, and this was the absolute best possible way to have it.  The hunger in his eyes was incredible, like his Daddy wanted to devour him on the spot.

“Gorgeous,” John breathed, “absolutely gorgeous, baby.”

Sherlock gave a soft moan in response, one of his Daddy’s fingers slipping deep inside of him with a pleasant, familiar stretch.  It wasn’t much longer before his Daddy was slowly working two fingers in and out of him in a lazy rhythm, twisting and pushing against his muscles just enough to get them loose and relaxed.  Another few minutes and he was pulling them free, wiping them off on a tissue before he reached for something that Sherlock couldn’t see.

“What’s that, Daddy?” Sherlock asked, starting to sit up before his Daddy stopped him with a firm hand on his chest.  

“Close your eyes.  You’re going to guess what it is,” his Daddy smiled wickedly, holding whatever it was behind his back and out of Sherlock’s sight.  “If you guess right, you’ll get a reward.”

Sherlock begrudgingly closed his eyes, laying back down against the pillows.  He felt the blunt, cool end of something butt up against his open hole.  “You can start guessing anytime, sweetheart,” his Daddy said, “but you only get three.”

“Three?” Sherlock protested, “But, Daddy!”

“Three, Sherlock, so you had best figure it out quickly if you want that reward.”

Sherlock had to think logically about this, but it was hard to be logical when his cock was twitching against his stomach and he felt warm all over.  There were only so many things it could be!  He just had to narrow it down.  His Daddy pushed whatever it was in a bit further and Sherlock felt it widen.  “I-it’s a plug,” Sherlock blurted out.

“Nope, wrong.  Two more guesses,” his Daddy said and Sherlock pressed his head back against the pillows.  More of the toy slipped inside of him and he felt it narrow off again like, maybe it was oval-shaped.

“It’s a vibrating egg, then,” Sherlock said, sure he was right this time.

“Nope, sorry.  Only one more guess, Sherlock, and if you get it wrong, there goes your reward,’ his Daddy said and Sherlock could hear the satisfied smile in his voice.  His Daddy gave another push to the toy, and Sherlock could feel the length of it now.  Not a plug, not an egg, and it wouldn’t just be a dildo, it felt too narrow for that.

Sherlock groaned in frustration and pleasure, his Daddy moving the toy in and out of him in small motions and it felt so good.  He had to focus.  There weren’t that many options left, were there?  Sherlock wanted his reward.  He swallowed.  “Is … is it a vibrator?” he asked tentatively.

“Correct,” John said, flipping the switch on the toy inside of Sherlock and making him arch off the floor.

“Ha-aah!” Sherlock moaned out as the vibrations shot through him unexpectedly, the round part he had felt slip inside of him pressed right up against his prostate.  It felt incredible and sparks went off behind his eyes and he clutched compulsively at the blanket underneath him.  “Daddy,” he eventually moaned, when he was capable of making words again.

“Does that feel good?”

“Is it my reward?” Sherlock groaned out, opening his eyes to look up at his Daddy.

“This?” he asked, “Oh, no, not at all.”  

Sherlock whined.  That wasn’t an answer, and his Daddy was kneeling there smirking down at him while he writhed and squirmed and started to sweat.  “What,” Sherlock tried, his voice breaking, “what’s my reward?”

“Do you want it?” John grinned.

“Daddy!  Yes, please,” Sherlock gritted out.

“Are you sure?” his Daddy teased and Sherlock groaned, closing his eyes again as he pressed his head back against the pillows.  “Alright, alright, I’ll give you your reward.”

Sherlock gasped when he felt his Daddy’s tongue lick a stripe up the underside of his cock.  His eyes flew open to watch his Daddy take his cock in his mouth, wrapping his lips around the head and sinking it down around him.  “Ohh,” Sherlock moaned softly,  “Oh, Daddy.”  his Daddy just hummed in response, and Sherlock felt it jolt through him.  

It felt good and just a little overwhelming, between his Daddy’s mouth and the vibrator still buzzing away inside of him.  His mind was starting to go pleasantly blank, nothing but feel, nothing but sensation.  His Daddy’s hands trailed warm up the insides of his thighs to his hips, where he held Sherlock down against the floor, stopping him from squirming, making the toy inside of him push briefly harder against his prostate.  Sherlock whimpered.

“Mmm, not yet baby,” his Daddy said, pulling off for a moment to suck a bruise into his thigh.  “Do you want more, or do you want to move on?”

“Move on, Daddy,” Sherlock said shakily.  He didn’t think he could handle more.  He was fairly sure he would come in barely another second if his Daddy wrapped his lips around him again, or did that thing with his tongue that Sherlock loved so much.  It made Sherlock’s cock twitch just thinking about.  

Sherlock watched as his Daddy reached for one of the candles, picking it up out of its dish.  He held the somewhat wide and short candle over his own inner arm, letting a few drops of wax drip onto the skin there.  “Perfect,”  his Daddy smiled, standing up carefully with the candle, only to kneel back down again, this time straddling Sherlock’s stomach.  He could just barely feel the fabric of his Daddy’s pants on his own exposed cock.  “Give me a colour, sweetheart,” his Daddy said.

“Green,” Sherlock said, looking between his Daddy and the candle in anticipation.  His Daddy raised it up to shoulder height, just holding it there, hovering above Sherlock’s chest, the flame making little lapping sounds at is burned away at the wick.  Sherlock felt himself start to shake a little, not because he was scared, but with the sheer suspense of it.  He didn’t know what it was going to feel like.  Would he hate it?  Would he love it?  Or maybe he would be completely indifferent to the feeling all together.  He just didn’t know.

“Ah!” Sherlock gasped as the first fat drop of wax dripped hot onto his skin, stopping his thoughts right where they were.  It was hot, but not burning, and after a second it was a glowing sort of warmth, diffusing quickly through his skin as the wax cooled.  

“Colour?” John asked.

“Green,” Sherlock said again.  He wasn’t sure if he liked it yet, but he needed more to really find out.

A few more drops fell in quick succession across Sherlock’s chest.  Sherlock hissed in a breath at the bright hit of pain that faded so warmly.  His Daddy lowered the candle a little closer to his chest, pouring enough wax this time that it pooled and dripped down his skin instead of splashing.  Oh, it was lovely.  It was _hot_ , but it didn’t burn.  It was just enough to hurt for the briefest of moments before it turned to soft, smooth warmth against skin.  Coupled with the vibrations inside of him, and his Daddy on top of him, it was heaven.

Sherlock moaned as his Daddy dripped more wax over his chest.  He was feeling blissful and so turned on, and the only thing on his mind was how good he felt and how wonderful his Daddy was.

“Does that feel good, baby?”

“Yes, Daddy,” Sherlock moaned out, “So good.”

“You look so pretty covered in wax, sweetheart.  Maybe next time I’ll get a red candle and let you watch yourself in the mirror, hmm?  Watch it run down your skin while I fuck you from behind?”  his Daddy said quietly, pouring more wax onto Sherlock’s chest and up over his shoulders as he did.

“Yess,” Sherlock whimpered.  That sounded good, incredible even.

His Daddy put the candle back in it’s base, standing up and staring down at Sherlock.  He could see the bulge in his Daddy’s pants, and god he wanted his Daddy to fuck him now.  The vibrator inside of him was buzzing incessantly, but it was only keeping him on edge, not enough to make him come.  “Turn over for me, baby,” his Daddy said and Sherlock did, feeling the wax crack and pull against the skin on his chest, the vibrator inside him shifting.

His Daddy pulled his hips up, kneeling back down behind him and grasping the end of the vibrator, moving it in and out of Sherlock.  He moaned, burying his face in a pillow.  “What do you think, sweetheart,” his Daddy said, running a hand over his arse and up his back, “do you want more? Or do you want me to fuck you?”

Sherlock had to struggle to think what he wanted.  His mind was delightfully slow, almost sluggish, like treacle.  “Mmm, both Daddy,” he eventually said.

“Both?” his Daddy tsked, “Greedy boy.  You’re lucky Daddy wants to indulge you tonight,” he said, turning off the vibrator and slipping it free.  Sherlock groaned as his Daddy pushed inside of him.  He arched his back to ease the way, and he held on tight to the pillow, moaning until his Daddy was pressed flush up against him.

“So tight, baby,” his Daddy grunted, taking a moment to run his hands over Sherlock’s warm skin.  Sherlock saw his Daddy reach for another candle out of the corner of his eye.  “Colour?” he asked.

“Green,” Sherlock said, a little quiver in his voice.  Anticipation and pleasure coursing through him while he was feeling oh so full of his Daddy.  There was a long moment before Sherlock felt the first splash of wax run down his spine.  He moaned, pushing back against his Daddy, wanting him to start moving so he could have the dual sensations of the wax and being fucked.

Slowly, much too slowly, his Daddy started to move -- gliding in and out of him in smooth, measured movements as wax dripped and pooled and congealed over Sherlock’s skin.  His Daddy poured it down his back, over his shoulder blades, and on the tender skin of his arse.  It was all bright pain and heat and his Daddy’s thick cock driving him crazy.  It was heaven.  “Daddy,” Sherlock moaned out, wanting his Daddy to move faster.

“What do you need, baby?  Tell Daddy.”

“Harder, Daddy, I need more,” Sherlock moaned out, writhing on the blanket, sweat starting to make his hair stick to his forehead.

“Do you want to come?” his Daddy asked.

“Yes,” Sherlock groaned, “Oh, please Daddy.”

His Daddy didn’t answer, and instead put the candle back in its base and started fucking into him harder, faster, gripping onto his arse cheeks and making the wax crack and flake off.  Sherlock moaned wantonly.  Yes, this was just what he wanted, just what he needed.  

“Ohh baby, you feel so good,” his Daddy groaned, reaching around to stroke Sherlock’s leaking cock.  “God, I want you to come for me.  I want you to fall apart, baby, want to watch you.”

“Daddy,” Sherlock gasped, his body starting to tremble, his orgasm building low and burning hot inside of him.

“Come on, baby, come for Daddy,” John growled, giving quick tugs to Sherlock’s cock.

Sherlock gave a wordless cry, his body tensing, convulsing, clenching down around his Daddy’s cock as he came in vicious waves.  It felt so overwhelmingly good, and was made even better as his Daddy raked his nails down his back, chipping off bits of wax as he did.  Sherlock keened, wanting to collapse down onto the blanket, but his Daddy held him tight.

“Fuck, sweetheart,” his Daddy groaned, and Sherlock felt his cock throbbing as he came deep inside of him.  

Sherlock whimpered when his Daddy pulled out.  His skin felt oddly tight where he was covered with wax, which he realized now was much of him.  It was strange, but good, and he had enjoyed the sensation of the hot wax immensely.  His Daddy pulled him up against his chest, hugging him tightly and kissing at his neck.  “Did you like that, baby?” his Daddy said quietly, his lips pressed warm against his neck.

“Yes, Daddy,” Sherlock sighed, “It was wonderful.”

“Are you still cross with me?”

Sherlock gave a small smile.  How could he still be cross with his Daddy after all of that?  “No, I’m not still cross, Daddy.”

“Good, I’m glad.  Now, why don’t you help me blow out all of these candles and we’ll have a shower together?  You look gorgeous, but I’m sure it’s starting to get uncomfortable.”

“Yes please, Daddy,” Sherlock smiled, thinking that even if his day had been ruined, at least the night had made up for it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my lovely beta [Liz!](http://archiveofourown.org/users/HumsHappily)
> 
>  
> 
> [Don't forget to follow me on Tumblr.](http://sexxicawrites.tumblr.com/)


End file.
